


[星战]火之通途（杜库/格里弗斯 双性转 续集）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: The Separatists [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/F, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:被AO3上一篇杜库/格里弗斯的双性转文甜到，于是借这个设定写了一篇。没想到意料之外我又写了一篇。





	[星战]火之通途（杜库/格里弗斯 双性转 续集）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Countess and her General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370869) by [sinousine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine). 



> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 警告:双性转，主要人物死亡

正文

塞伦诺的玫瑰又到了盛开的季节。

暗红色的玫瑰，围绕在杜库伯爵府邸四周，红得幽怨，仿佛沾染着斑斑血色。花朵既大而艳，放眼尽是西斯的颜色。

还有另一种玫瑰，是格里弗斯满心思向往观看的。米白色的花瓣边缘偏偏镶上了一道血红的花边，刺眼地拼接着，恍若格里弗斯自己残破的身躯。

但第二种玫瑰开放无常，去年格里弗斯在伯爵大宅中度过的那个玫瑰季节便没能一睹其芳容。也许是雨水问题，玫瑰丛稀稀落落，格里弗斯心心念念的蔫答着的玫瑰被盛放的红玫瑰衬托的愈发颓落。

杜库答应下一年再与格里弗斯一同前往观赏她心爱的玫瑰，也就是今年。

 

在格里弗斯能有幸见到塞伦诺的玫瑰之前，她首先经历了那场杜库伯爵授意制造的，改变她人生的坠机事故。

她浑身是血，奄奄一息地躺在飞往医疗中心的飞船上。她咬牙切齿，用尽全力坚持与桑•希尔达成了协议一一他们帮她换一个新的身体以延续她的生命，而她则成为带领分离势力反抗共和国的将军。这对她来讲很容易，毕竟她不仇恨让她变成这样的"罪魁祸首"银河共和国才怪呢。

冥冥中她听到一个令人安心的声音:"先为她输血，用赛福•迪亚斯的血。我带来了。"

赛福•迪亚斯是谁？格里弗斯还来不及询问，就头一歪，失去了意识。

"早安，将军。能听到我吗？"

当格里弗斯在手术台上再一次睁开眼睛时，她看到了杜库伯爵。杜库与她已然成为机械的右手双手交握，目光关切。

格里弗斯试着操纵不属于自己的左手，也搭上了杜库与她相握的那只手。

时过境迁。事到如今，格里弗斯还想亲口再跟杜库道一声早安。

 

但杜库不能再带格里弗斯去塞伦诺的玫瑰园，因为杜库已经不在了。

格里弗斯也不能跟杜库再说一声早安，因为杜库已经不在了。

她不能忘却，杜库死在她的眼前。

天行者。肯诺比。

 

  
格里弗斯在尤塔帕。

肯诺比失去了他的武器，格里弗斯怒吼着，一次又一次地将肯诺比砸向地面。

杜库曾经教过格里弗斯优雅的光剑格斗应该是什么样的，但这回格里弗斯要用她自己的方式。她是一名战士，一直都是。

无形之手号上，肯诺比已经从她手中逃脱了一次，格里弗斯不容许这种事一而再的发生。

肯诺比险些落下悬崖了。他没有反抗之力了。尽管他摔跌之前扒开了格里弗斯胸前的护板，格里弗斯依旧不甚在意。复仇的快感已经充塞了她的胸腔。

格里弗斯步步逼近，目露凶光。只有杜库伯爵可以掀开格里弗斯胸前的护板，温柔地抚摸她装在合成材料里脆弱的内脏，微微的压力让格里弗斯冰冷的身体头一遭感受到了来自外界的触觉。只有在这种时候格里弗斯才能真正"感觉"到什么，这让她有了重新活过来的错觉。

现在她的身体又一次永远地死去了，拜天行者与肯诺比所赐。天行者不知所踪，但肯诺比就挂在格里弗斯的面前，手无寸铁。

格里弗斯见到肯诺比笑了。是认命的笑么？很显然不是。黑洞洞的枪口奇迹般地对准了她。

然后是火焰，在她敞开的胸腔中燃起。合成材料耐不得火，点燃的外层引燃了其中的液体，火舌几乎是迫不及待地席卷了格里弗斯最纯粹的全身。

剧痛从内脏起沿着神经爬升，传送至格里弗斯在劫难逃的大脑。格里弗斯再一次被唤醒周身的感觉，温柔的抚触在她脑海中纷纷崩裂，剧痛蛮横地取而代之。

烈火顶端氤氲上升的空气颤抖而扭曲。另一面的肯诺比仍旧在笑着，她从他的眼中看出了她的失败。

肯诺比能看到的到此为止了，但于火中，格里弗斯看到的是自由。从她成为格里弗斯将军起的那一霎那，她就被永远地禁锢在了这幅冷硬的钢铁身躯当中。

而同样被禁锢的，还有杜库伯爵。困住杜库的，是谎言与欺骗的牢笼。在无形之手号上，她自由了。

在尤塔帕的岩石平台上，她也自由了。

她们全都自由了。

格里弗斯在笑，声音却掩盖在了不由自主的痛苦叫喊当中。

塞伦诺的玫瑰，未出口的早安和千千万万的往事，一同涌上格里弗斯的心头。

直到她的意识消融在火焰之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 但是其实，打头起如果杜库不制造格里弗斯那起事故，不把格里弗斯拉下水，格里弗斯就不会死......唉


End file.
